Needing A Fix
by safelifeisfakelife
Summary: House rolled his eyes. "I don't want just anyone. I want you." House/Chase, takes place during Finding Judas


**Title: **Needing a Fix

**Pairing: **House/Chase

**Episode: **Finding Judas

"Wombat," House growled, causing the blonde Aussie to stop abruptly and glance at the brunet, who was standing, no, skulking in the doorway to his office, tossing a ball between his hands.

"Get in here." Chase, curious, followed the older man into his office, noticing the care that House took to shut and lock the door behind him.

"Problem?" Chase asked.

"No, what would give you that idea? Would it be the fact that I can barely stand? Perhaps the fact that I can barely think anything but 'please, please, end the pain'?" House snapped.

"I'm…sorry?" Chase offered. House glared.

"I happen to think that it should be _illegal _to make a person suffer the way she's making me suffer. Do you agree, wombat?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. What, exactly, do you need me in here for?" Chase queried. House set his cane down against the desk and perched on top of it.

"I need a fix. I've been off of it for too damn long and I need a goddamn fix, and you're sure as _hell _going to give me one," House snarled.

"Y-you want me to steal Vicadin for you?" Chase queried.

"Not _that _kind of fix, wombat. It's far too late for that. I need something harder, something to take me even higher…Chase, I need _you,_" House moaned, pulling the pretty boy closer to him.

"What? Why me? Cameron could give you just as much as I could. You could call a hooker…I know a number, I could call for you…" Chase stammered. House rolled his eyes.

"I don't want just _anyone. _I want _you. _All day long I've been thinking about you...Chase, I can't wait any longer. I need you _now,_" House groaned. "I swear to whatever you Catholic schoolboys believe in, Chase, I won't tell anyone. I need help."

"I never expected you to admit that you actually needed help," Chase smirked, and before he could get another word out, House was pulling him close.

"I'm not…very good at this," Chase whispered.

"I don't care," House insisted, pressing his desperate mouth against Chase's surprised pink lips, holding him by the collar of his lab coat and keeping him close with a hand against his back. Chase, after one awkward moment, kissed him carefully back, then regretted it after House moaned, forcing his mouth open with his tongue and exploring the Aussie's mouth, drawing back and gasping for air.

"You kiss like a porn star," House gasped.

"You did all the work," Chase insisted, and House laughed, if that breathless, anxious sound could be considered a laugh. Within seconds, House was back in the dominant role, roughly pushing off the blonde's lab coat and the tie with it. Chase gasped as House's fingers went to the buttons on his shirt.

"Here? Now?" Chase cried.

"Here. Now," House answered quickly, pausing for a moment to look up at Chase.

"B-but you're in pain!"

"And?" House rolled his eyes.

"And…I don't want to hurt you," Chase sighed, and House looked up at him.

"I'm completely and utterly _forcing _myself on you, and you're worried about _hurting me?_" House demanded, raising one eyebrow. "Are all rape victims this compassionate in Australia?"

"It's not rape. I kissed you back," Chase insisted. "You're not the only one with needs, you know. Sometimes I need a fix, too."

"I always knew there was a reason you were my favorite," House moaned, undoing the final button on Chase's shirt and ripping it off, exposing the smooth, tan skin of the young doctor's chest. Chase slid House's jacket off of his shoulders and pushed the oversized t-shirt up over his head, and then the two men met once again in a hard kiss, their tongues fighting in Chase's mouth. House pulled away, his fingers lingering on the button on Chase's pants, a question in those pale blue eyes. Chase's darker blues answered with a yes, and in seconds, Chase was wearing nothing but House's arms and House was holding Chase's hands, which had been darting for House's waistband.

"It'll look bad," House whispered, releasing one of Chase's hands to gesture at his own thigh, "but you can't freak out."

"I'm a doctor, House. I've seen worse than a crippled leg and not batted an eye," Chase insisted, and House smiled as Chase, undeterred, freed himself from House's grip and removed the last two pieces of clothing between them. House looked away as his crippled leg was exposed to his new lover. Chase caressed it gently with one hand while bringing House's gaze back to him with the other.

"It's a part of you, so I love it," Chase insisted, and House pulled him into a passionate kiss.

What they did next only lasted a few moments, but it felt like a lifetime before they were both sitting under House's desk, House wearing only his boxers while Chase wore his boxers and his unbuttoned shirt.

"You know that thing that people say after they finish having sex?" House asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not saying it."

"Okay."

"But that doesn't mean I don't mean it," House told him, staring at him for a long moment.

"Okay," Chase repeated, and House nodded, looking away.

"House?" Chase called, and House looked back.

"I love you too."

"Good to know, wombat. I'll keep that in mind when I'm stealing my Vicadin out of Cuddy's purse."

_Fin_

-----------

Well, there you have it, my first House/Chase fic ever.

I think House is somewhat OOC, but other than that, I like it.

Reviews are begged for.


End file.
